It Appears You've Found A Glitch In The System
by Tajza
Summary: Yo my name is Glitch and it rhymes with Bitch as you can see my name represent how my life a bitch a glitch in reality. How wonderful for me to share this story with you.


Summary

**Yo my name is Glitch and it rhymes with Bitch as you can see my name represent how my life a bitch a glitch in reality. How wonderful for me to share this story with you. It not that I'm writing because this maybe my last words to you or anything or that I'm running for my life because I see strange dudes coming at me with sharp objects or guns. Noooo don't worry about me I be okay I be in a better place yeah what the fuck am I saying I'm about to die whhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Life's a bitch how the hell I in up here in the first place gave me a moment while I think about it. Oh I remember I was.**

******Rated:T might be change to M (Alot of swearing).**

******Bold: Glitch Mind**

**********Genre: Humor/**Action/Adventure

**********Disclaimer/s: No, I don't own Supernatural to Fucking Bad**

* * *

**********April 5, 2085**

**********Name: Glitch**

**********Age: 16**

**********Sex: Female**

**********Eyes: Light Blue Green **

**********Race: African-American (light Skin w/Freckles)**

**********Specialized: Kick Boxing and Mixed Martial Art, Any weapons Known to Man Plus daily life materials (like Cup,Soap,Penny,and etc...)**

* * *

**Chapter One Glitch in the ****Temple**** Run**

Beep Beep Beep Bee-p **CRASH** Damn alarm clock I open my mouth to yarn I smack my lips stretching my body I got out of bed. I when to use the bathroom flush the toilet and wash my face I look up at the mirror seeing my light blue green eyes staring back at me I look at my long black curly hair which is sticking up all over the place from lying in bed, my brown freckles all over my cheeks, my light brown skin looks a little red from how I slept. Damn I look hideous I look like I'm one of those crack heads hoes down the corner. **(The mornings are not for me).** Ah well fuck it no shame in my game baby. I know for a fact that I'm nothing like them. Putting on my clothes I went downstairs to eat my breakfast. Yo computer makes me the usual. Which includes hot grits with cheese, eggs, bacon, and orange juice to wash it down? After I finished breakfast I went to my dojo yeah I have a dojo I can do kick boxing and mixed martial arts I can kick ass so don't fuck me. Hey computer set up my equipment. (Computer: Yes Miss Jones). Loads and loads of weapons, swords, shuriken, kunai, axes, guns, bombs, etc. I can use any kind of weapons known to mankind you name it I have it and I can master it in less than five hours. Hell I can use anything such as daily life objects (cup, soap, penny, and etc...) Yeah I wouldn't want to be you if you were in a dark alley alone with me. You are dead in seconds so don't try to rob me. After I'm done training I went to get a cold drink of water. Yo computers lock down for me I'm going for a run (Computer: Yes Miss Jones). She Lock Down and I went outside. Hey you know from the beginning you seen what year I'm from the future yeah I have to tell you it is awesome. Flying cars, holograms, jet packs, buildings in the air, and talking computers. Yep it's a sweet future**. (To bad I didn't know this was my last day here).** Alright I stretch and torn down the sidewalk I ran for a good 2 hours. I stop to take a breather that's when I decide to look at my surrounds there was no one around. The streets were empty and there was no sound – no birds chirping, no cars, no nothing. It was quiet to quiet in till I heard a scream in the woods I ran to it. There was an old man running **(can you guess who it is)** from someone or might I say something is chasing after him. The old man starts shooting at it but the damn thing keep coming. It seems that it wasn't getting any slower in fact it look like it was coming in **FAST.** The old man still firing trip. The creature behind him was about to leap on him. That's when I decide to get over my shock and step in before the creature jump on the old man. I kick the shit in the face. Yo ugly haven't you ever heard to respect your elders. _Growl human step out of my way before I kill you_**. **Oh OK no problem thanks for asking me so nicely. The creature smirk satisfied with my answer. So I step to the side away from the old man just a little bit. I was stepping on a nice sharp rock ready for me to launch. But I said to the creature I have to ask you something_. WHAT_. This I Kick the rock in the air **(Oh by the way my visions is different from other people I can speed up moment and slow it down so right now when I kick the rock in the air I see it coming back down slow and it give me enough time for me to do this)** and kick it in the creature eyes. It screams in pain I hurry and pick up the old man gun putting it to the things head and pull the trigger. **BANG** blood spill all over the place. All man all over my brand new x Jordan's. I sigh. Turning around hey old man you alright. He look up at me uh was the words that came out of his mouth. I took a closer look at him he had a deep ass wound where his heart at. Oh shit old man I got to take you to the hospital. **NO**. What the- what the fuck you mean no I trying to save your life. Now you listen hear young lady I don't have time for that I had a have some place I have to be can you please take me there. I look at him fool but when I look at his eyes that were holding so much despair. I sigh again alright where am I'm taking you. It just few minutes away. So I grab his arm and put it over my shoulder and took him to whatever. After a good 5 minutes we arrive at this old temple. OK we here. Take me inside the old man said. We went inside. Wow this place look awesome. Alright you see that picture over there. Yeah. Take me over there. OK. I let him sit down. It seems I won't be able to make it. Yeah if you would let me take you to the hospital than you would have a fighting chance. Uh yeah and I told you I'm not going to no damn sick ass people house. You know for a dying old man you sure hell no how to say your last words. Whatever. OK so what you going to do since you know you're dying. Can I ask you a favor? Shoot **(It's not that I carry your fat ass here for nothing).** Bitch he mumble alright I need you to jump in that photo that will take you back in time I need you to stop something before it hit here. OK Look old man I know this is the future an everything but we didn't invented time travel yeah soooo. Look trust me you have to go back for me you seen that thing that was trying to kill me well a whole lot more is on their way. How much more. Enough to take over this perfect future of yours it be hell on earth they make you their slave, Kill you over and over again because they can bring you back. What are they? Demons. I gasp in shock. Some can change their appearance they could be your friends your loves one hell they can be your pets. The world as you know it is going to end. Why do you think I was trying get here I was going to go back to stop it from happen but unfortunately they must had fine out what I was planning to do but it seems that you have to go in my place. WHAT like hell? Think about it if you could go back and change what might be the end of the world for mankind won't you want to change it for the better. I Guess** (I'm not about to be some demons bitch).** That's the spirited now how about **CRASH** Shit it look like we have guests. Yeah it seems like it. Hurry Jump In the photo I hold them off. Alright I want to the photo. **WAIT **here. Ow what with the shot. It's a gift you be glad I give it to you. Alright. Hey old man I forgot to ask you what's your name It's Bobby-Bobby Singer you Glitch. Well it was nice Knowing Glitch. Yeah you to Bobby. Oh yeah Glitch when you get there Look for two young men their names are Sam and Dean. And if you see me tell him he whispers in my ear. **BOOM**.** Go** and so I jump. Never looking back goodbye home and hello past.

* * *

**(Bobby Last Moment):**

**Hello Bobby it seems we meet again how wonderful now I can kill you before you trydo something you regret like change the past.**

_**Your to late I had a friend to do the job for me.**_

**WHAT**

_**Yeah she's going to stop you **_

**We see About that get him. (So they all crowd around bobby holding him down) Any last words Bobby**

_**Yeah I see you in hell **_

**Thats when he notices the bomb around Bobby**

**Sh-it **

**Boom**

* * *

**Next Time On: It Appears You've Found A Glitch In The System**

**Yo Sam and Dean my name is Glitch and I'm here to make your life a bitch.**

* * *

I hope you guys like this this is my first ever story I'm still learning how to use fan fiction so please don't get mad at me. Well in till next time. Please Review : )


End file.
